Rampaging Romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Revy didn't expect to find happiness when she left America... She also didn't expect to run into an old flame of hers who needs her help... How quickly things change. Rated T for violence death and profanity. Doesn't follow show or books.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Black Lagoon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does. **

Revy didn't care about anything. Her mother had been absent in her entire life and her father?

She had been glad that she put the drunken old man down and she looked around the bar.

It had been a few years since the gang war had come off, she blinked and continued to look around her.

Nobody in the bar was stupid enough to pick a fight with her… Until she felt a bottle get thrown at her. The man chuckled before Revy looked at the table before she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Two hands… I had thought it was you, the boss wants your head on a silver platter. It's worth a lot of money… A LOT… Of money." The man said as Revy turned to him and could smell the drink on his breath.

Ok, she could add drunken idiots trying to pick a fight on her. She sighed and slowly got up.

She rubbed her head and started to walk towards the door, she had already paid for her food.

"Gonna kill ya, going to kill you up real damn good, doll face!" the thug stated before he lunged at her.

Revy grabbed a bottle and clubbed the man on the head, he crashed into a table before Revy tossed the broken bottle to the side.

"You're an idiot then if you think you could take me then, jackass." Revy stated before she looked out the door.

She walked outside and brought a hand to her face; she couldn't feel her head. She couldn't feel anything, she turned to look at the people behind her.

The men's friends were walking after her, Revy reached for the holster with her guns attached to it.

She was tackled into the ground and Revy growled before she clubbed the man in the head with her foot before she slammed his head into the car next to her.

The man fell to the ground before another went to stab at her with a knife.

"Seriously?" Revy asked before she looked to the side and dodged the man before tripping him into his friend.

She finally was able to draw one of her pistols and looked at the men who finally started to realize Revy would gladly shoot all of them.

Revy pretended to pull the trigger and the gang of men ran away. She sighed and put the gun away.

"Damn it… I feel like crap…" Revy stated before she turned and nearly puked.

She felt like trash, she hadn't seen Dutch and them all the were either on a mission or something else. Revy had been taking freelancer jobs since then.

The city had been quiet ever since the gang wars a few years ago… Not that the city wasn't still full of scumbags, thieves, thugs and basically the scum of the earth.

She slid down the wall and ended up with her brain rolling in her head. She turned to look around.

She felt like someone had punched her with a tank full of rocket fuel, she had to stop using her money to try and make life easier.

"Heh, 'easy life'… I'm just full of excuses to try and find the first place to pass out… Ugh, my brain is trying to cut itself out of my skull…" Revy stated before she looked around again.

She had her head on a constant swivel, someone clearly wanted her dead, she had a bounty on her head.

That wasn't surprising, she was one of the most dangerous gunmen in the history of the city, she worked for the crime boss who basically ran the city.

She sighed and slowly started to try and stand up before she heard a voice.

"You look lost…" The voice said before Revy rubbed her head and started to try and look up before the figure sighed.

"I had thought you'd remember who I was, it's only been 5 years or so…" The voice said, it was definitely male, Revy rubbed her skull and looked around one last time.

"No, I don't know who the hell you are… And why are you talking to me?" Revy asked only to get a sigh.

She said nothing and leaned on her knees before looking around.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this is going to be a reboot to the other story I made for Revy. I also want to point out this story will be mainly about Revy and the Oc. Not many other characters. Next chapter will be in 4 weeks or so and will show Revy talking to the other figure. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
